The Four Sith Lords
The Four Sith Lords (now actually The Two Sith Lords The One Sith Lord) was a name used to refer to four dark side users (Darth Walrius, Krylo Ben, Darth Brain and Lava Operator) claiming to be sith lords who worked for The Evil Something. All of them were evil. Strangely, two of them (Krylo Ben and Lava Operator) didn't have the title "Darth" in their names. All of them were trained by . Because Darth Walrius and Krylo Ben turned good, the correct name for the others (Darth Brain and Lava Operator) is now The Two Sith Lords, but many penguins still call them The Four Sith Lords. Lava Operator's Sith status was also removed by , and he left The Evil Something, as well, but he is still evil. Darth Brain is currently planning to take over Antarctica, just like all the other members of The Evil Something, and to kill all the jedi, just like and all the other sith lords. Background In 2015, after Hubert U. Pengumin and the other humans who came to Antarctica along with him turned good, decided to get someone to become his apprentice and train him/her to be a sith lord. However, instead of training one apprentice, QuaXerpingu ended up training four of them. Darth Walrius and Krylo Ben Darth Walrius and Krylo Ben are two walruses who are the brothers of Shadow Walrus. They were was born somewhere in the Arctic, like all the other walruses. Some time before coming to Antarctica, Shadow Walrus accidentally flopped into a vat of black feather paint, which had fallen into the ocean in Club Penguin and floated to the Arctic. Darth Walrius tried to help him out, but fell in too. Then, Krylo Ben helped them out...and fell in himself. Then, Shadow Walrus helped him out. While they were able to polish their tusks clean, the paint/dye was absorbed into their skins, making them forever black. Darth Walrius and Krylo Ben sailed to Antarctica along with Shadow Walrus in his white boat. Because of their color, everyone made fun of them, causing them to turn evil. Then, Shadow Walrus joined the Walrus Crime Ring, but Darth Walrius and Krylo Ben didn't. Instead, they started doing some other evil things. For example, they once robbed some coins and pizzas from the Pizza Parlor. In 2015, they met , who was looking for someone who could become his apprentice. After noticing that they were force-sensitive (they were trying to force choke a penguin to force him to give them his money), he asked them if they want to become sith lords. They accepted the offer. Darth Brain and Lava Operator Darth Brain and Lava Operator are two brothers who are penguins. They hatched in the year 1994, in South Pole City. Their father is Norbert von Face (not to be confused with Norbert G. Bear), who is also the uncle of Puffles. When they were young, they went to school, where they bullied the other students, but school is boring, so nothing else will be told about it here. In 2006, their family, including them, moved to Club Penguin. In 2015, some time after that happened with Darth Walrius and Krylo Ben, Darth Brain and Lava Operator met , as well. had decided that it would be good to train more apprentices, because then there would be more villains. Because of that, he was again looking for someone who could become his apprentice. After noticed that they were force-sensitive, because they were using the force to make huge snowballs and throw them at other penguins, he asked them is they want to be come his sith apprentices and they accepted the offer. Biography Soon after becoming the apprentices of , The Four Sith Lords also joined The Evil Something. Later, after the Last Order (which is a part of The Evil Something) was created, The Four Sith Lords joined that, as well. However, they later left. They still are members of The Evil Something. In 2016, during an evil operation, Darth Walrius´s right flipper and both of Krylo Ben´s flippers were cut off. Later, they replaced the missing flippers with lightsabers, just like Shadow Walrus replaced his one with a pirate hook. In November 2017, Darth Walrius and Krylo Ben turned good. After that, they tried to steal some papers which had The Evil Something's evil plans on them, to reveal them to the EQF. However, they were stopped by Darth Brain, Lava Operator and Supreme Leader Nuke of the Last Order, who tried to persuade them to turn evil again. After Darth Walrius and Krylo Ben refused, Darth Brain, Lava Operator and Nuke attacked them, to prevent them stealing the evil plans. They fought for some time, until Darth Walrius cut off one of Darth Brain's flippers with his lightsaber and Krylo Ben killed Nuke. After that, Darth Walrius and Krylo Ben escaped (without the evil plans). They later joined the EQF. Darth Brain's flipper was later replaced with a robotic one. When heared about this, it made him very angry, and caused him to remove their (non-official) sith statuses and send The Jedi Remover to kill them. Hovever, The Jedi Remover failed to do that. After that, decided that training more than one apprentice was a mistake and told Darth Brain and Lava Operator that if one of them makes an evil plan fail, his sith status will be removed. One year after that, in 2018, Lava Operator accidentally made an evil plan fail and removed his sith status and took his lightsaber from him, as well. However, he still stayed as a member of The Evil Something, until he left it some time later. Future 11 years later, in 2029, while Darth Brain is doing something evil in Tempest Island, he will fail doing the evil stuff and be defeated by Quackerpingu and some EQF agents. After that, it will be thought that he died, and will start training a new apprentice. However, Darth Brain survives, but he has no money to buy a ship or plane ticket to get away from Tempest Island. Some years after that, he will manage to steal a lot of money, which he uses to buy a plane ticket. Also, he builds a new, double-bladed red keysaber. Then, he starts looking for . When he hears about that has a new apprentice, it makes him very angry. At the same time, is caught by the EQF in Motivaro and jailed. His new apprentice lets him out of the jail, but on the top of Mount Greenpuffle, they are attacked by Darth Brain. ' new apprentice tries to kill Darth Brain, but he is soon defeated. After that, Darth Brain and fight for some time, until Brain manages to kill . Some time after that, Darth Brain manages to find Lava Operator and starts to train him as his apprentice. Involvement Darth Brain are often involved in the top secret evil plans of and The Evil Something, which you don't know about. For example, they did some evil things along with the other The Evil Something members during the events of Agents of the EQF: Dead penguins don't chat. Darth Walrius, Krylo Ben and Lava Operator also were often involved in the top secret evil plans of and The Evil Something, which you don't know about, until Darth Walrius and Krylo Ben turned good and Lava Operator left The Evil Something. Now, Darth Walrius and Krylo Ben are often involved in the top secret missions of the EQF, which you also don't know about. Appearance Darth Walrius and Krylo Ben are black walruses. Darth Walrius´s right flipper and both of Krylo Ben´s flippers are missing, and they have replaced the missing flippers with lightsabers, just like Shadow Walrus replaced his one with a pirate hook. Also, while they were evil, they used to wear strange masks. Darth Brain is a red penguin with a robotic flipper, who wears a black t-shirt and a red cap with "SITH" written on it. Lava Operator is a yellow penguin, who wears a black t-shirt which looks exactly like Darth Brain´s one and a yellow cap with "SITH" written on it, which looks almost exactly like Darth Brain´s one (the only difference is the color). Also, Darth Brain and Lava Operator sometimes wear (stolen) ninja masks. Personality The personalities of Darth Brain and Lava Operator are similar to 's personality. All of them are evil and like to destroy anything that they can destroy, and all of them want to kill all the jedi. The personalities of Darth Walrius and Krylo Ben also used to be similar to 's personality, but they no longer are after they turned good. Abilities and weaknesses All of The Four Sith Lords claimed that they are very good at being sith lords, but as this is now useless for Darth Walrius and Krylo Ben, they no longer claim that (Darth Brain and Lava Operator still claim that, despite the fact that removed Lava Operator's Sith status). However, it is unknown if this is true. Another one of their abilities is that they are also very good at being evil, which is also now useless for Darth Walrius and Krylo Ben. A weakness of Darth Walrius and Krylo Ben is that they are afraid of any feather paint that isn't black. They will run away as soon as they see any non-black feather paint. However, it is unknown what weaknesses Darth Brain and Lava Operator have, because they claim that they don't have any weaknesses. Weapons The only weapons that The Four Sith Lords use are keysabers, lightsabers and (not very often) deletion rays and knicicles. They say that all the other weapons are stupid. However, they also say that nukes aren't stupid. Gallery File:Sith.png|The Four Sith Lords. File:DarthWalrius.png|Darth Walrius. File:DarthWalriusTooManySabers.png|Darth Walrius. File:KryloBen.png|Krylo Ben. File:DarthBrain.png|Darth Brain. File:DarthBrain2.png|Darth Brain. File:Darth Brain.png|Darth Brain in the future. File:LavaOperator.png|Lava Operator. File:Lava Operator.png|Lava Operator. File:DarthWalriusGood.png|Darth Walrius after turning good. File:KryloBenGood.png|Krylo Ben after turning good. Trivia *Nobody knows why Krylo Ben and Lava Operator don't have the title "Darth" in their names, while Darth Walrius and Darth Brain do. *Nobody also knows why all of their names (except for Darth Walrius) are so strange. Category:Villains Category:Sith Category:Penguins Category:Walrus Category:Good Guys Category:Quackerpingu's Articles